ed edd n eddy go to SpookEVille
by constinet gr
Summary: "Spook-E-Ville" is real the eds go there and they figure out they read the map wrong last hallowean however "Spook-E-Ville" is a town full of crazy serial killers
1. Chapter 1

IT was hallowen again eddy was elvis jonny was a spider ed was lothar edd was the bubonic plauge it dosint matter what the rest of the kids eds were at eds house jokeing around and got readey for hallowean when edd figured they had read eddys brothers map wrong and spookville was real so the eds walked to is 1 year after ed edd n eddys boo hoo Edd n Eddy arrivied at spook i said ,were here boys the first house theres gonna be hella candy . ,now eddy said edd This is hallowean but we must rember to brush our teeth a clean mouth is a clean day,.Shut you mouth sock head say eddy ;butterd toast said ed,.  
The eds hit the first house everything was fine they got loeads of candy spookiville was a area with tons of apartments and a few small houses on the brink it was weird tho Every person in every house seemed to have lots of candy and yet the streets were completeley empty weird.  
The eds were carring large bags of candy ed edd n eddy all had huge candy bags they were pulling along Edd , it looks well have to brush our teeth alot this halloween year gentellmen,  
Eddy , dont be a buzz kill double d look at all dis candy weve hit da jackpot,  
Ed , yay candy is so good Eddy , wait till shovel chin head kevin sees our load of candy hell bet hell be jealous as hell ,  
Edd ,hahahah very funny ed,  
Ed , candy good for ed lets have a sleep over eddy and double d lezs wach horrier moives,.  
Eddy , whatever lumpy lets cut down this alley There was a dark alley leading to another block the alley leaded to the outerrim of spookieville simple if the eds cut through the ally theyd be out of spookiville in an hour spookiville was weird every one was in there homes doors locked and windows shut and bullted doors. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Eds decided to cut thouragh a dark scary looking street Edd, eddy i dont think its safe here Eddy ,shut up sock head well get outta here fast and crash at eds house Ed ,demons of the night you have meet your wrecker for i lothar will destroey you Edd ,you really shouldint wach that many monster moives ed,.  
Eddy ,lothar needs a freakin brain Thats when three figures stoped the eds,.  
Eddy, who are ya beat it doush bags,.  
Ed,lothar will stop you demons,.  
Edd, i dont mean to be rude but who are you,.  
The killersisters, your on 456 aveinue were the killer sisters we own this nebrighood give use the candy or will kick the shit out of you,.  
Eddy, bite me idiots get outta here.,  
Ed, lothar will stop you.,  
The killer sisters attacked the eds one of the sisters tackled edd the next one jumped on ed the other one was starngling eddy ,Ed die evil bringers from beyond, Ed whacked the three kanker sisters hard sending tham flying into the trash Eddy ,dang Ednice shot,.  
Edd, ed said edd getting up and brushing off his back your antics have saved use why thank you ed said double d,.  
Thats when the killer sisters got back up one of the killer sisters pulled out a knife and the three charged at the eds.  
Eddy, take this eddy yelled punching on of the killer sisters and wrestling the killer sister down the killer sister turned eddy over and punched him in the mouth eddy bite the killer sister .The killer sister grabed eddy throwing him on his back pulling out her knife mean while one off the killer sisters was kicking the shit out of edd and the other was trying to stab ed with a when a kid wearing a jason mask came out of nowwere with a bat he swung the bat slamming on of the killer sisters in the face ahahah the killer sisters yelled its a maniac the killer sisters ran away.  
Eddy ,dont kill me im just a minor,.  
Ed ,lothar will batle thy demon.  
Edd ,ahahahaha plz dont,.  
the kid pulled of his mask Harold ,yo my name izs harold yo why the hell yu going down 456 the killer sisters own this block dame they was abouta kill ya but i jumped in and bam whacked on of em with my bat i was all over that sick bich. Eddy ,hey dude yo thanks for having my back bro. Ed ,i have meet a warrior with much respect .  
Edd ,why thank you for saving use why did those killer sisters attack use my name is edd with two ds this is eddy and ed. Harold ,this izs dare block eny one dat comes down this block they beat the hell outta ya luckey you got away you guys dont wanna be romaing spook k iville a long man crazy shit goes down here you guys can stay at my apartment yall got the same name weird as shit. The eds fallowed harold 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 The eds arrivied at harolds appartment it was small and had a xbox360 3 rooms Harold ,meet by brothar charile .  
Eddy ,wassup charlie Ed, beware of space mutants,.  
Edd, please to meet you charile my names edd thank you for letting me stay here thanks for your hospitatilatey said edd .  
Eddy ,yo im eddy .  
Ed ,im ed.  
charlie ,fuck yall they can sleep on the dame couch harold mother fucka dame why you bringing fucking starngers into our house fucking ringu is outside killing fucking people bro and yo what the fuck .  
Harold ,what the fuck i saved these bichs from the fucking killer sisters .  
Edd ,how can you talk that way wach your language edd said looking at charile .  
Charile ,yo shut the fuck up b ich im letting yo u crash at my crib mother fucka and you bein all bent up why dont you fuck off charile pushed edd into the streo box .  
Edd ,edd yelled yo stupid idiot edd yelled edd was pissed edd got up and charged at charile who grabbed edd and socked him in the face nocking him down .  
Eddy ,yo stop messing with sockhead said eddy or ill give you a fist up your face said eddy .  
Harold ,fuck off bich ,  
Eddy ,back at you .  
harold slaped eddy eddy got mad and kicked harold haroled jumped on eddy eddy punched haroold the two went to the floor punching each other harold put eddy in a head lock eddy bite harold harold yelled eddy .eddy tackled harold charile jumped into the fight throwing eddy into the juice box dont you ever fucking touch my bro again said charile oh yeh well fuck this said eddy chraging and punching charile. ,leave use alone mutants yelled ed ed picked charlie up who was slamming eddys head into the juice box and threw him chraile got back up ed punched charlie in the face charlie fell into harold .Runaway yelled ed who picked up eddy and ed and there candy and ran away ed carreing eddy and edd ran outside it was rainiing hard. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 It was the middle of the night it was raning hard the eds were traped in spookivilee beaten up badley walking around lugging larage bags of candy Eddy ,nice move back there lothar ,  
Ed ,lothar is tired we need a place to sleep,.  
Edd ,eddy thanks for hilping me back there said edd his mouth was bleeding ed had a burise on his arm and eddy had a beaten down face,.  
Eddy ,no problem double d we need to find shelter Thats when a man sitting next to the grave stone lit himself a cigar. ,who the hell are you said eddy,. ,Lothar senses trouble said ed ,., Lothar needs a fucking brain said eddy,.Oh no said the grave yard man thats when a shadowey figure approched the eds. ,eddy said edd,.im fucking scared said eddy lothar is scared said ed.  
Standing there was a 6 foot 3 devil with red wings nooooo yelled the graved yard man the devil sliced of his head ripping him to shreds the devil smiled laughing mean while ,eddy said i think i just pissed my paints .Runaway yelled ed picking up the eds and running ed and ran hard the devil chased tham than stoped the eds keept runing and hard hard hard hard runing like fucking hell.  
The Devil killed people every night in spookiville his name was ringu he was a murder Ringu ,come closer ringu said .  
several devils approched ringu and several monsters Morage ,yes master morage was a big devil you want use to fallow those kids Ringu ,yes weve almost killed every one in spookiville ill kill every one here and have a night of feeding you devils go and finsh of the eds town. Morage ,yes master morage yelled fallow me morage and his army of devils went of into the night .  
Meanwhille at the cul da sac morage and his group of 4 devils had arrivied Kevin ,what the fuck ,  
Morage ,welcome to hell morage slashed at kevin kevin fell to the floor dead morage sucked his blood laughing,.  
Nazz ,kevin she yelled running on her skates a devil caught her .  
Alchamis ,hello my names alchames ill be kidnapping you said alchames .  
jimmy yelled hilp me sarah jimmy and sarah tried to escape but they were caught by the devils rolf was no were to be seen what should we do with tham morage said valdimair keep tham as bat said morage sarah nazz jimmy james and jerome were all sitting there in a prision the devils had made. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5 The eds were running thats when they were stoped Eddy ,Thoses devils are fucking crazy there at the cul da sac said eddy what the fuck there proabbley killing every one .  
Ed ,babey sister yelled ed i will save you,.  
Edd ,eddy we hav to save tham eddy please,.  
Eddy ,no fucking way sock head said eddy those vampire are fucking crazy lets leave this is fucking over ,  
thats when it happind a devil came out of nowere and landed on ed Ed ,die demon of the night said ed wacking the devil the devil slashed at ed ed grabed the devil throwing him .  
Eddy ,take this you fucking dick yelled eddy picking up a trash can and throwing it at the devil the devil.,  
the devil took some of the blood that ed had spilled and made it into a spear and hurled it at the eds Eddy ,its fucking over what the fuck .  
Edd ,well it looks like our life is over gentleman ,  
Ed ,lothar will never give up ,  
before the devil could strike down the eds suddentley a cross flashed through the air Hallow be thy name thi kingdom come thy will be done as earth as it is on heaven give use this day our holey bread and forgive use against those who sin against use begone devil yelled the preacher pulling out his crusafix than the preacher pulled out holy water and flung it at the devil burning the devils face the preacher drew his stake and slashed the devil in the face the devil fell down finshed of dead.  
Eddy ,thank you how did you fucking do that thank you .  
Edd ,thank you.,  
Ed ,a warrior of light has arriivied to hilp use. Preacher Maxie ,no the man said i am a preacher i killed the devil fallow me at the church preacher maxie explained to the eds how the catholic church had been fighting devils and how devils couldint go near a cursifix and holy water burned there face the best way to finsh em of was with a max handed the eds holy water a stake and a sword the eds filled water guns with holy water and got there cursfixs readey.  
Eddy ,i pray to god we win this battle said eddy,.  
Preacher Maxie, lets go and save your town. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin gets killed by the devils the eds and preacher maxie have a huge battle with the devils and they kill all of the devils and preacher maxie kills the king devil during this Halloween story jonny and plank weirnt in the cul de sac they were visting the end preacher maxie and the eds are cul de sac heros.


End file.
